pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Power, Part 1
How many stars? 1 2 3 4 5 Ultimate Power, Part 1 is the 7th episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Plot Long ago, one of every known alien in the universe gathered on another planet to donate a sample of their powers to the Ultimate Power Project, a project that involved making a chemical that granted its consumer near-infinite power. But it was locked in the center of the Earth's core, but, somehow, Doofenshmirtz got it. (Doof): YES! I've finally gotten the Ultimate Power! But I'll wait for Perry the Platypus to get here so I can rub it in his face! Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Agent P, I feared this day would come. Carl even fainted. (Gulp.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz found the Ultimate Power! Perry fainted. (Monogram): Agent P! (Alarm): Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiinngg!!! (Monogram): Gasp! Security breach! Our defenses have been compromised! Agent P, wake u... ''--Static--'' The screen stopped working, then finally blew up! Now, Perry is waking up in... Gasp! He's in, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (Doof): Well, well, well. Look who's here. Now, Perry the Platypus, you must sit and watch as I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, transform before your very eyes as I drink the Ultimate Power! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Ferb noticed a large concentration of energy in the Downtown area on his scanner. (Phineas): (Sigh.) If only there were a way to grab ideas from the future. Gasp! Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! (Ferb): Actually... (Phineas): Let's build a... KA-BOOOOOOOM!!!!! (Candace): What was that? Ooh, you guys are so buste... Wait, that wasn't you? (Phineas): No, I don't think so. (Isabella, walking in): Whatcha doin' guys? I heard an explosion. (Phineas): We did, too! It sounded like it came from downtown. Let's investigate. They go there, only to find a monster growing through the walls at the top of Doof Evil Inc, then the building collapsing. (Doof): Now, Perry the Platypus, you see my intention from the beginning! I will use my powers to destroy the Earth, then move on to the universe! And you can't stop me even as I destroy the Tri-State Area! I can't believe I still say that loud every time. Anyway, all great evil monsters need a cool name, so I am Doofenstein! Uh, it's a working title. I'm open to suggestions. (Phineas): Perry the Platypus? Could he mean Perry? Gasp! That means he's a secret agent! (Doofenstein): Yes! Now I will destroy his lair beneath your house! (Phineas): Mom's there. He'll kill her! Let's get our force field microchips on, and rescue her and Candace! Doofenstein gets there, and prepares to destroy the house just as the gang gets there! (Phineas): MOM! CANDACE! GET OUT N... KA-BOOOOOOOM AGAIN!!!!! To be continued... Other Episodes Preceded by: Doof's Drive. Succeeded by: Ultimate Power, Part 2. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Dialogue Category:Negative Dimension